gallaghergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Macey McHenry
Macey McHenry was a new student at the Gallagher Academy in the beginning of I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have to Kill You, and the Gallagher Academy was the last chance she had of attending a prep school. The main reason Macey decided to stay was that her parents would not know what Macey would truly be learning. Initially, Macey was not accepted into the Academy because of her attitude, illustrated by the fact that Bex puts her in a headlock. Macey ended up being accepted because she is a descendant of Gillian Gallagher and her test score proved that she was quite exceptional, she just needed to apply herself. She took the fourth and final place in Cammie’s room, minorly upsetting the other girls because of their loss of space (including their bean bag corner) and Macey's general behaviour. She is more accepted after she helped Cammie, Liz, and Bex decode Josh’s boy behaviour due to Macey's greater experience with boys in exchange for tutoring in her subjects, which she needs if she wants to catch up to her grade level. Physical Description : "Her hair might have been stark black and bluntly cut, but it was also thick and shiny, and it framed a face that belonged on the cover of a magazine." : ~ I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have to Kill You, page 30 Macey is described as having long, athletic legs, wearing high-end clothes, having a diamond nose stud at least a carat and a half, and having thick, shiny black hair as well as very bright blue eyes. She was once described as being so gorgeous that she was stopped on the streets of New York to be offered a chance to be on the cover of Vogue. Has somewhat bad lungs because she use to smoke cigarettes, a lot. Personality Macey came from many different prep schools with a 2.0 GPA before coming to the Gallagher Academy. However, according to her test scores and how Rachel Morgan describes Macey in LYKY (page 43), "She has an underutilized intellect." Because of this, she is accepted at the Gallagher Academy, also due to the fact she is a descendant of Gillian Gallagher. At the very beginning, she is bitter toward the other girls but later becomes friends with them. She is also great at giving out boy advice. Macey allegedly hates horses because, according to her mother, who says that Macey fell off a horse and broke her arm when she was younger. She has many different aspects of her personality and changes it to fit the people she is with. She is able to be her true self around her friends, but everywhere else her personality varies. While her father was running for vice-president, her cover to the Secret Service (as well as everyone running the campaign) was of a snotty, stuck-up, bratty girl. In front of the voters, she is a happy, cheerful, and innocent girl. After the election, Macey basically drops both covers. She is also quite short tempered. Spy Status Macey was a student at the Gallagher Academy. She intelligently and speedily caught up to the senior class and was at level with Cammie and her roomates. Rachel Morgan explained to the girls that because of Macey's status, it will allow Gallagher Girls access into closed societies that would otherwise be shut off from them. However, at the end of United We Spy, Liz makes a speech saying, "Maybe she is someone who chooses to give back, to serve her life protecting others as someone once protected her." That alluded to the fact that Macey became a Secret Service agent, just like Abby was for her in DJGC. Family Her father, James McHenry, is a senator, (which Macey claims is as dangerous as being a spy) and her mother, Cynthia McHenry, is high class and sells beauty products, (most which are only legal in Switzerland). Macey is also one of Gillian Gallagher's descendants. : "The Circle of Cavan is after my sisterhood, Zach. Not yours. They're hunting my friends. They're sending Gallagher Girls down laundry chutes, so don't show up here and lecture me about what's at stake." He drew a breath as if to speak, but I knew better than to let him. "If Ioseph Cavan's followers want to settle the score with Gillian Gallagher's great-great-granddaughter, then they're going to deal with all of us, and that doesn't necessarily include you." : ~ Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover, page 206 Macey is one of Gillian Gallagher's descendants. She helps Cammie in her quest to find out some answers, as do Bex and Liz. Turns out that the Circle wants Cammie because they believe she knows information that her father received through a dead drop pass at the circus he brought he to years ago. Relationships Macey secretly dates Preston Winters during Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover, although in Out of Sight, Out of Time, it is said they hadn't talked since Preston moved to Rome. In United We Spy, she is eager to move Preston away from his bad father. On their way to Rome, Macey and Cammie had this conversation: Macey looked down at the water. "I think he really likes me." "Of course he likes you." "No." Macey shook her head. "I mean... he doesn't like this." Macey gestured down at her long legs and designer boots. The tight jeans and cashmere sweater. Even on a rickety boat in the middle of nowhere, she looked like she was at a photo shoot, but that didn't matter to Macey. Turns out, I guess, it didn't matter to Preston either. "He likes me." Maybe it's a spy thing, or maybe it's a girl thing - but when you spend your whole life trying out a series of aliases, it is great comfort to find someone who knows and likes the person behind the cover. Trivia * In CMH all of the girls in the eight grade class hated her because all the boys in the eight grade class were in love with her. * Master of disguise. * Boy expert of Gallagher Academy. Category:GA Students Category:Female Category:Gallagher Girl Category:Ally Carter Category:Gallagher Girls